Tales of Kenji
by LordRandallsLady
Summary: A fun and humorous collection of both canon and AU drabbles and oneshots depicting the antics of one Kenji Himura. Written for various LiveJournal communities... or just because. LATEST: Kenji has a surprise for his parents.
1. Just Wait

Welcome to my newest venture, a collection of drabbles chronicling Kenshin and Kaoru's adventures in the realm of parenthood.

At this time, I would like to officially distance myself from the OVA _Samurai X: Seisouhen _and it's horribly depressing portrayal of Kenshin and Kenji's relationship. My goal is to have this be a fun (and hopefully funny) collection depicting the antics of a _**happy**_ child living in a _**happy**_ family. (Please note the use of the word "happy".) :D They will be written as inspiration hits, so they won't necessarily be chronological and may be a mixture of canon and alternate universe.

As these drabbles are written for various LiveJournal communities, some of which limit drabble length, chapters **_will be short_**. You have been warned.

**

* * *

**

**Warning**: Extreme amounts of fluff.

**Just Wait**

Kneeling next to the futon, Kenshin stared in awe at the tiny miracle mewling softly in his arms, noting the reddish fuzz crowning the small head. Tearing his eyes away, he looked over at Kaoru who was laying on the futon, eyes closed, expression exhausted, but serene. Kenshin leaned over careful not to squash his newborn son and placed a soft kiss upon her brow. Kaoru smiled as she leaned into the loving touch, reaching up to lay her palm against his cheek.

"I love you," Kenshin whispered against her skin before sitting up again.

Humming contentedly, Kaoru opened tired eyes. "How is he?" she asked, reaching for the bundle.

"He's so _quiet_!" Kenshin whispered in wonder stroking the silken skin of the child's cheek before handing him over to his mother. Most of the babies he'd seen in the market wailed like the banshees he had once read about in Kaoru's book of European folk tales. Kenshin could tell _his_ son wouldn't be like those other children; the _kami_ had blessed them with a calm, even-tempered child.

Across the room, the birth attendant, a wizened, ancient woman of indeterminate age put away the tools of her profession. Catching Kenshin's eye, she chuckled knowingly.

"Just wait, Himura-san. Just wait…"

* * *

This drabble, at 209 words, was written for the prompt, Catch. Posted on LiveJournal, February 3, 2010.


	2. Home Alone

A/N: Written for the LiveJournnal Community, fanfic_bakoff. Just a reminder that the community restricts entries to 100-300 words, so chapters in this collection will be _short_. This drabble directly follows "Just Wait" in the timeline.

Summary: Kaoru gets away for a few hours, leaving Kenshin alone with Kenji.

* * *

**Home Alone**

He'd bounced.

He'd swayed.

He'd sung… still Kenji wailed, inconsolable.

Himura Kenshin, former hitokiri – the man who'd defended Japan against the likes for Makoto Shishio – was being slowly defeated by a three-month old.

"_Baka! Time to prove to Kaoru she's not the only one who can handle him!"_

Kenshin went over a mental checklist of what could be bothering the boy, but came up empty-handed. Kaoru had fed him before leaving. Kenshin had bathed and changed him, but when they'd gone to lie down for a nap, the screaming had begun.

Now, nearly an hour later and nowhere near sleep, Kenji still howled and Kenshin feared the reprimand his wife would give him if the baby didn't sleep.

Desperate, Kenshin decided to change tactics. It probably wouldn't work, but Kenshin was willing to try anything. Shifting his grip, he held Kenji out at arms length.

"Kenji, your Okaa-san will be mad at us both if you don't take your nap. Is that what you want?"

Immediately, the wailing ceased; Kenji blinked at his father with wide, sapphire eyes. The two males stared at each other for a full minute before Kenji answered with a huge yawn.

"I didn't think so," Kenshin replied, gathering his son close once again.

xxx

The sun was setting when Kaoru pushed open the gate, smirking as she registered the state of the compound's yard. Clearly, Kenshin and Kenji had done battle here.

Moving stealthily through the house, she saw the _shoji_ of her bedroom opened slightly. Peering in, Kaoru couldn't help the smile that blossomed. Father and son lay passed out on the futon, the baby's chubby fingers caught in his father's flaming hair.

Deciding to let her boys sleep, Kaoru quietly closed the screen once more, tip-toeing away to pick up the mess they'd left.

* * *

A/N: This drabble, at 300 words exactly, was written for the prompt, Catch. Originally posted February 6, 2010.


	3. Stolen Moment

A/N: Written for the LiveJournal Community, fanfic_bakeoff. This drabble directly follows "Home Alone" in the timeline.

Summary: When you have a baby, you take what you can get.

* * *

**Stolen Moment**

Violet eyes slowly open, blinking into the darkness of the room as Kenshin tried to clear the cobwebs from his brain. Soft snuffling next to him reminded him that he was not alone. Carefully untangling Kenji's fingers from his hair, Kenshin slipped from the room and headed toward the kitchen to start dinner.

He'd slept longer than he intended and it had grown late. As he shuffled down the hall, he saw the light in the kitchen lit. Taking a moment for his eyes to adjust, Kenshin found Kaoru sitting at the table, quietly enjoying a book.

"How was your afternoon?" she asked softly, a knowing smirk quirking her lips ever so slightly.

Kenshin didn't reply, but instead sat behind her, sighing heavily as he rested his head against her shoulder. Kaoru giggled lightly. "That good, huh?" she asked, reaching over her shoulder to ruffle russet bangs.

"I'm just glad your home," Kenshin replied wrapping Kaoru in his arms and pulling her into his lap. Burying his nose against the soft skin of her neck, he inhaled her calming, jasmine scent. "Did you enjoy your visit with Tae?" he asked, his words slightly muffled.

"I did," she replied. "Thank you for watching Kenji. I hope he wasn't too much trouble."

Kenshin raised his head, the look on his face incredulous. Kaoru's laughter rang out and Kenshin couldn't help but join her, until he remembered the baby sleeping only a room away.

"Shhh…" he hushed, playfully covering her mouth with his hand, not ready to let go of this brief moment of respite with his wife.

Kaoru, still giggling, caught his lips in a soft kiss. "Tae sent dinner. We suspected you would be tired. Wanna eat it before he wakes up?"

Nodding enthusiastically, Kenshin went to gather bowls and chopsticks.

* * *

A/N: This drabble, at 300 words exactly, was written for the prompt, Catch. Originally posted February 6, 2010.


	4. First Impressions

This installment was written for the LiveJournal Community, rk_challenge, a wonderful community which I, and several other FFN RuroKen authors participate in. It's a friendly contest community that would _love_ to have you. The lovely JeniNeji is our moderator and provider of all things bannerish. So if you have a LiveJournal account, come join us! If you don't have an LJ, make one, and come join us! =) We write, we read, we party... it will be fun! The best part? You get to read updates and new works before they are posted on FFN!

Summary: Kenji meets an old friend for the first time

* * *

**Tales of Kenji  
First Impressions**

Kenji buried his face in the fabric of his Okaa-san's kimono. He didn't want to meet the strange, loud creature who'd just arrived. The woman spoke so quickly, it was impossible for him to understand the flood of words pouring from her mouth.

"It's all right, Kenji," Kaoru soothed as she reached up to rub the toddler's head where he'd buried it against her shoulder. "I want you to meet my friend."

The small head turned ever so slightly. A wide, blue eye peeked over a chubby hand where it was fisted the yellow fabric, but he didn't release his grip. Kenji blinked at the green-eyed girl waving enthusiastically at him, just a little braver with his mother's comforting hand on his back.

"Kenji, this is Shinomori Misao," Kaoru introduced gently, feeling her son cringe at Misao's exuberance. "She, Tou-san and I had many adventures together."

"Nice to meet you, Kenji-kun," Misao said, smiling brightly at the shy boy, but Kenji hid against his mother once more, burying his face against the crook of her neck.

"I'm sorry, Misao. He's not usually so quiet," Kaoru apologized. "Say 'hi', Kenji," she prompted, tickling her son lightly to get him to look up, but Kenji only squirmed and complained in her arms.

"It's alright, Kaoru. I understand," Misao replied easily, but she couldn't keep some of her disappointment from slipping into her tone.

"Now see, Kenji? Misao-chan is sad," Kaoru admonished teasingly, throwing her friend a wink and urging her silently to play along.

Kenji heard rustling followed by a heavy sigh and soft sniffles behind him. "And I brought these treats all the way from Kyoto just for you."

At the word "treat," Kenji's head popped up. Blinking blue eyes at the falsely-pouting Misao, he cocked his head slightly to the left, clearly curious about the surprise Misao had brought with her. Something about that head tilt that was so inherently Kenshin-like that Misao had to cover her snort of laughter with a cough. Clearing her throat, she schooled her features into a soft smile.

"Would you like see, Kenji?" Misao asked, holding a box in her hands.

Kenji turned to his mother in silent question. "Go on. It's all right," Kaoru quietly encouraged, lowering him to the ground. Misao followed suit so that she was on the same level as the young boy.

Misao lifted the lid off the box, holding out the offering to the still-hesitant child. Kenji let go of Karou's kimono so that he could turn, but quickly realized he wouldn't be able to see the mystery treats unless he left the safe circle of his mother's arms. Toddling toward the box, Kenji's face lit in delight as he caught sight of its contents.

Nestled within were _onigiri_ of many shapes and sizes: rabbits, pigs, even one that looked like…

"Hiko-jiji!" he exclaimed holding out a stern-faced rice ball. Shoving the rice treat into his mouth, Kenji munched happily as both women dissolved into fits of laughter.

* * *

AN: Kenji's use of "jiji" is most definitely meant to convey "old geezer" and not "grandfather." Think of it as Kenshin's revenge for being called "baka deshi."

This drabble, at 500 words exactly, was written for the prompt, Shy. Originally posted February 15, 2010.


	5. Sneakin'

_Sneakin_' was written for the LiveJournal Community, rk_challenge. In an effort to promote interest in the community, our moderator, JeniNeji, has graciously allowed the authors to pimp this week's contributions before the voting period is over and invite our readers to cast their ballots.

This week, there are 5 drabbles and 2 one shots to choose from, including the one below. I'd like to invite you all to check them out at http: // community . livejournal . com / rk_challenge (remove spaces). If you wish to cast your vote, the polls are open until 11:59pm March 16.

Summary: Kenji's caught red-handed, but is he really the guilty one?

* * *

**Tales of Kenji  
Sneakin' **

Kenshin looked up from his chopping, the feeling of something not quite right pricking at his senses. Other than Kenji's absence, nothing seemed out of the ordinary and since he vaguely remembered seeing the boy wander toward his room earlier, he dismissed the child's absence.

Shrugging, Kenshin returned to his task. Kaoru would return home in a little while, exhausted and hungry from teaching at a neighboring dojo. Kenshin wanted to make sure everything ready when she arrived, but that nagging feeling just wouldn't leave him alone.

Kenshin ticked off his list. "Rice simmering; _furo _prepared. Kenji playing quietly…"

_Oro?_

And then he realized – Kenji was quiet… _too_ quiet. Thinking back, Kenshin realized he hadn't heard a peep from the boy in nearly ten minute and with his son, quiet usually equaled trouble.

Kenshin made his way down the hall toward Kenji's room, noting the tightly shut _shoji_.

"Kenji?" Kenshin asked, sounding casual as he slid the screen open. It took Kenshin half-a-second to realize his assumptions were correct. The toddler, sitting in the middle of his futon, looked up, startled. Nothing was overtly amiss, but for a child who'd supposedly been playing quietly in his room for the past ten minutes, the space was notably free of toys.

"What're you doin'?" Kenshin asked, adopting the nonchalant tone he so often associated with Sanosuke while noting the tightly-fisted hands resting in Kenji's lap.

"Nuttin'," Kenji replied blinking, the perfect picture of innocence.

"Uh huh… What's in your hands?"

Kenji looked at his fists, then back at his father, shrugging.

"Show me," Kenshin ordered gently, but firmly.

The toddler shuffled guiltily toward Kenshin unclenching his fingers. Kenshin stared down in shock at the hard Western-style treats Misao had brought on her visit some months back. Kenshin adored the tart, lemon sweets (one of his few guilty pleasures), but Kaoru had told him weeks ago they'd been finished. At the time, he hadn't questioned her, but thought it strange they'd been finished so quickly.

"Where did you get those?" Kenji's lip quivered slightly at his father's tone, but rather than answering, turned and walked into his parents' room.

"Der," Kenji replied, pointing to the low table where Kaoru kept her hair ribbons.

Kenshin crossed the room in a few quick strides and opened the drawer. Gently moving the contents within so as not to disturb their order, he quickly found the bag of candy, still nearly half full.

Kenshin smirked at his wife's deviousness. "All gone are they, Kaoru?" he muttered to himself, momentarily forgetting his audience.

"Come, Kenji. Let's get you washed for dinner," Kenshin said. Crouching down, he took small, sticky hands in his own, winking conspiratorially. "Let's keep this a secret between you and me, okay? Don't say anything to your Okaa-san."

Kenji, wondering what his father had up his sleeve but too surprised that he wasn't in more trouble to be really concerned with it, simply nodded in obedience and went to do as he was told.

* * *

This drabble, at 499 words, was written for the prompt, Shy. Originally posted March 10, 2010. Comments appreciated.


	6. The Spider and The Fly

AN: In previous entries, Kenshin has referred to Kaoru as "Okaa-san" when speaking to Kenji. I didn't use that here, because it didn't seem to flow well. So for this drabble, Kaoru is "Mommy."

Summary: Oh what a tangled web we weave...

* * *

**The Spider and the Fly**

Dishes were finished and Kenshin was off getting Kenji ready for bed. Kaoru had just settled herself down at the table for some after dinner tea when a whirlwind with red hair came barreling into the room.

"_Mooommmyyyyyy! _ Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!" it screamed before launching at her.

Kaoru caught her son, laughing at his current state of undress. "Kenji! Where are your clothes?!"

The boy only giggled in reply, enthusiastically rubbing his bare skin over the worn cotton of Karou's _yukata_. "Soft Mommy! Soft Mommy!" he chanted before darting from the room again.

Kaoru shook her head in amusement, listening as tiny feet went pounding down the hallway.

"Where'd he go?" asked Kenshin's breathless voice from the doorway behind her.

"That way," she replied, unable to contain her laughter as she pointed toward the opposite door. Kenshin took off after their son, but moments later, the tornado reappeared.

"SOFT MOMMY!!"

"What in the world has gotten into you?!" she exclaimed, catching the toddler once more. This time, she made sure to hold onto him until Kenshin arrived.

"Hehe… soft Mommy!" The more Kaoru laughed, the more Kenji laughed, rubbing face and arms over the soft cotton.

"There you are you little escape artist!"

A chuckling Kaoru looked up to see Kenshin, red hair sticking out in every direction from where it had escaped his ponytail.

"I haven't seen you like this since Misao brought you candy! C'mere!" he said scooping up and tickling the boy who squealed in delight.

Kaoru's eyes widened as her boys left the room. _'It can't be!'_

On light feet, Kaoru hurried to her room, yanking open the drawer containing her hair ribbons, pawing through the tangle of brightly-colored silk.

"They have to be here somewhere… they just _have_ to!" she whispered frantically to herself. If Kenshin found out that she had spirited the sweets away, there would be no end to the torment he would inflict on her.

"Kaoru? Everything alright?" She stiffened at the sound of her husband's voice in the doorway.

Pasting on her best smile, she turned to Kenshin. "Of course!" she replied just a little too brightly. "Where's Kenji?

"Oh he crashed. You know how he is. One minute he's running around, the next he's face down in the futon drooling," he replied with a smile. "You sure you're okay? It looked like you were trying to find something."

"U-uh, just, um, needed to find my brush," she stammered, scrambling for an excuse.

"It's right here," Kenshin replied, strolling over and picking it up. "Would you like me to brush your hair for you?"

"Sure." Kaoru settled herself more comfortably on the cushion while Kenshin drew the brush through the long length of her hair. "Kenji was sure something tonight wasn't he?"

"Mmm hmmm," Kaoru hummed in lazy response, eyes closed.

Kenshin smirked. His wife had always been one for having her hair played with. "Any idea what would have made him so crazy?"

Kaoru stiffened slightly. "No," she replied after a moment's pause.

"Nothing at all?"

Kaoru heard the small rattle of something being placed on the table. With trepidation, she cracked on eye, fearful yet knowing what she would find…

"I caught you, _koishii_," Kenshin purred in her ear. "Now what shall your punishment be?"

* * *

AN: This drabble was originally intended for the LJ community fanfic_bakeoff March theme, "tangle." However, weighing in at 546 words, it was well over the 300 word limit for that community.

And for those of you who may be wondering, the "Soft Mommy" scene is drawn from real life, based on an incident involving my four-year-old daughter and her consumption of a pixie stick. I don't think there's _just_ sugar in those things!


	7. Happy Hauntings

AN: Wow, it's been a long time since I've added this collection. My apologies for the wait. I could list a litany of excuses, but no one wants to read that. Thank you to everyone who waited patiently for me to update.

Unlike the previous chapters, this one is most definitely AU, in celebration of the scariest night of the year ^_^.

xxx

Kaoru sat on the floor of their living room, surrounded by an assortment of small knives, saws and wood carving tools. Braced between her outstretched legs she worked madly to finish carving the enormous family pumpkin before their guests arrived and children started banging down the front door.

Some years ago, she'd made the mistake of purchasing a pattern kit and carving some of the simpler motifs. Images of devilish imps, ghouls and goblins emerged, much to the delight of all who saw their pumpkins that year. Unfortunately since then, as the fame of the Himura jack-o-lanterns grew, her family had demanded increasingly complex patterns. Every year she would grumble and try to convince them that a simple silly face was perfectly acceptable, but secretly, she basked in the praise elicited by her creations. Currently, she was coaxing an image of ghosts and tombstones from the thick, orange skin while Kenshin helped Kenji into his costume.

She could hear her little boy giggling in the next room as Kenshin whispered to him. Kaoru had no idea what the two had cooked up for the child's costume this year, and from all the apparent scheming she was a tad bit worried. She'd asked them on countless occasions but the response was the same every time.

"It's a surprise, Mom," Kenji would reply, the glint in his eyes more than a little mischievous. Not even bribes of special treats could pull the secret from her son's lips.

Kenji's father was no better. She'd exhausted her bag of tricks that _usually_ worked, but Kenshin being the man that he was, would just reach into his own trove to silence her. Now the big day had finally arrived and Kaoru waited anxiously for the big reveal.

"C'mon, boys!" she yelled toward Kenji's bedroom. "The gang will be here in a bit and I doubt Sano will wait for you."

"Almost done!" chorused Kenji and Kenshin in unison.

Their little group had been together since high school, and now that they were all married with children, "The Gathering" had become an annual event. The men would take all the kids around the neighborhood for legal candy begging, while the women stayed home, drank wine and greeted the miniature monsters, pixies, and princesses that visited to beg for candy of their own.

When she spoke of their tradition to most people, they always questioned why the _men_ took the kids around, to which she would simply reply, "You don't know Sano. The guy is perpetually ten." In fact, when it came to the collecting of candy, the thirty-year-old could be _worse_ than most ten-year-olds. Kaoru giggled at the memory his audacious behavior which she'd been privileged to witness first hand last year when Kenshin had been away on a business trip.

"There…that should… do it!" Poking out the final sliver of pumpkin flesh and plopping the top back onto this year's master piece, Kaoru held the jack-o-lantern at arm's length to inspect the final result. Deeming it acceptably scary, she quickly gathered up her tools and plunked them in a bowl of soapy water before seeking out the candles that would illuminate her creation.

A knock sounded at the door, but before Kaoru could turn to answer it, she heard it open, Sano calling out his greeting.

"What? We're actually the first ones here?" he asked reaching to scratch the back of his head.

"Hey guys!" Karou called from the dining room where she was fishing for the bar-b-que lighters. "Make yourselves at home."

"Kaoru, you need help?" Megumi asked as she waddled into the room.

Kaoru turned and smiled at her friend, hugging her as best she could around the eight-month-pregnant belly. "I need for you to sit and be comfortable."

"Comfort? I've forgotten what that feels like," Megumi grimaced, pressing a hand to her belly as it warped with the baby's movement. "Actually, I'm better standing right now, so put me to use."

Kaoru laughed, remembering what it was like when she was pregnant with Kenji.

"There's salad fixings in the fridge, if you want to throw something together. I don't know if… hey Kenshin?" She called to the back of the house.

"Yeah?" Came the answering holler.

"You order food yet?"

"Doing in now," he said strolling into the kitchen, phone to his ear as he kissed Megumi's cheek. "What kind of pizza can I get the mother-to-be?"

"Garlic, chicken and mushroom, heavy on the garlic."

"White sauce?"

"You know it," she replied smiling as Kenshin turned to add her request to their order. To Kaoru she asked, "You got Tums for the heartburn I'll get after I eat that?"

Kaoru laughed, pulling the industrial-sized bottle from the cupboard.

"Uncle Sano!" Little feet pounded down the hallway and it was only the tall man's quick reflexes that kept him from being barreled over by a blue and white blur.

"Kenji? What the hel… _heck_ happened to your hair?"

"What's the matter, Rooster. Don't like my costume?" Kenji snickered.

Kaoru turned, ready to scold both males for their language when she stopped short, mouth agape. Kenji's mass of hair was pulled into a high ponytail, but instead of its usual dark red color, it was _jet_ black.

"Oh… my… _God!_" Blue eyes skimmed down the rest of Kenji's outfit, taking in the white _gi_, navy blue _hakama_, and _shinai_ strapped to his back. There even looked to be wrappings underneath the _gi_. Behind her, Kaoru could hear Megumi snorting as she tried to suppress her laughter.

"Hi, Mom," Kenji said shyly, biting his lip, a perfect reflection of his mother's nervous habit. He'd been so excited about his costume. Even if he technically _was _dressing up like a girl, most people wouldn't know that so it was okay. They would just think he was a Kendo student. But now, looking at the expression on his mother's face, he wasn't so sure it had been a good idea.

"KENSHIN!"

"Yes?" Kenshin peeked his red head around the corner of the other room, blinking, his face the picture of innocence.

"His hair… what did you… I mean… omigod!" She stammered, caught somewhere between, anger and amusement, but most of all, shock.

"Don't worry. It will wash out in a couple of days," Kenshin said, laughing as he hugged his flummoxed wife. "I've always told you he looked like you. "

"Yeah he does," Sano added, adjusting his hold on the boy in his arms. "It's downright creepy."

Kaoru blinked a few more times, before she felt laughter bubbling up. Walking over, she took the six-year-old from Sano and hugged him tight.

"What in the world made you think to dress up like Mommy?" she asked, giggling.

Kenji's worried expression immediately broke in the face of his mother's smile, but only answered her with a shrug.

"What's all the commotion in here?" Misao asked walking through the door, plunking down the bags in her hands so she could shed her coat. "Kaoru I could here you all the way out in the street! Not that that's really anything new."

Pulling her head out from the closet where she'd deposited her jacket, she finally looked at the inhabitants of the room, her lips forming into a surprised "oh!" when her eyes fell on Kaoru and Kenji.

Misao nearly doubled over once she got over her initial shock. "Kenji, you look great!" she laughed, coming over to ruffle his now-ebony bangs.

"Thanks, Mi-chan."

"Pfft, he even sounds like you now, Kaoru."

"Where's Aoshi?" Kaoru asked, setting Kenji down again.

"Oh, he'll be here in a minute," Misao replied as she and Kaoru wandered to the kitchen, locating bowls for the various munchies she'd brought. "He and Sumire are checking out the haunted house across the street. They went all out this year didn't they?"

"Yep. You'd think after being in this house for five years, we'd be used to all the screaming teenagers…"

Right on cue, a deep yell and a high-pitched scream pierced the night, followed by laughter.

"Mommy, Mommy!" A tiny girl clad in a black witch costume burst through the door, making a bee-line for Misao. She was followed soon after by her father.

"Mommy, guess what? You'll never guess, but you know what?" Words poured from the little girl's mouth in an endless stream. "There's a real _zombie _over there this year! He popped out right of the ground. Scared me _soooooo_ bad… it was awesome!"

"Oh really?" Misao asked, laughing at the "she gets it from you" look on Aoshi's face.

"Uh huh," Sumire nodded enthusiastically, green eyes sparkling with excitement. His skin was hanging off and _everything_! I thought he was gonna eat me for sure!"

Aoshi rolled his eyes as he shook hands with Kenshin. "Himura, you're wife seems to have shrunk," he said, smiling and nodding toward Kenji.

"Kenji, why are you dressed like a _girl_?" asked the final member of their little party as he walked through the door.

Kenji turned toward the newcomer and thumped Yahiko in the arm with his _shinai_. "That is not how you talk to your sensei, Yahiko-_chan_," the little boy said, imitating his mother perfectly.

"C'mere you little brat!" Yahiko yelled, lunging for the boy only to receive a _thwack_ on his head. "Oh, you are _so_ dead!"

Laughing, Sano leaned across the kitchen island. "I think we just found out why Kenji wanted to dress up as you," he said, winking at Kaoru and snagging a chip from one of the bowls.

"Yahiko, stop picking on my son!" Kaoru yelled at the man chasing Kenji around the living room. He might be in his twenties now, but Kaoru was not above giving her foster brother, and former student, a sound beating.

"But, Kaoru he's the one…" Yahiko's whine was cut off by another thump against his shin.

"Ow!"

"Kenji, you too!" Kaoru pinned her son with a look. "Or there will be no trick-or-treating for either of you!"

A deathly silence fell over the two.

"Now, are you two going to behave?" Kaoru's tone turned saccharine, a clear sign she meant to follow through on her threat if they stepped another toe out of line. Yahiko and Kenji nodded earnestly, neither daring to speak.

"Good."

"OK!" said Sano, clapping his hands together. "That's our cue. Let's get outta here before she changes her mind, shall we? Who wants candy?"

"ME! ME! ME!" The two little ones hurried out the door, followed quickly by Yahiko, Sano, Kenshin, and Aoshi.

"Have fun guys!" Misao called before turning to Megumi. "Looking forward to motherhood, Meg?" she asked smiling.

The other woman smiled ruefully as she patted her beach ball-sized abdomen. "A little late to be asking me that, don't you think?"

Kaoru laughed as she placed an enormous bowl of candy by the front door. Pouring two glasses of wine and one club soda, the three friends gabbed as they waited for the first goblin to knock on the front door.

xxx

Two hours later, Kaoru went to blow the candle out in the jack-o-lantern and bring it inside before some bratty teen decided it would look better as road kill than a Halloween decoration. Sighing, she surveyed her living room, littered with empty pizza boxes and candy wrappers. In the middle of the mess lay her son, passed out from his sugar-induced coma.

The actual trick-or-treating process had taken relatively little time. Their neighborhood was full of so many candy-giving houses they literally only had to walk to the end of the block and back before candy pails were overflowing. What really took the most time was the bartering that came afterward. This Halloween, Sano, Yahiko, and Kenji had locked themselves in heated negotiations over the trading of sweets for nearly an _hour_. Sumire, smart girl that she was, had stayed out of it.

"I think they set a new record this year," Kaoru whispered to her husband as she packed the pile of sugary booty back into Kenji's plastic pumpkin.

Kenshin nodded his agreement as he lifted his unconscious son into his arms. "Be right back," he mouthed heading toward Kenji's room.

Kaoru gathered the discarded candy wrappers while she waiting for Kenshin to finish tucking in their son. She'd just deposited them in the garbage when strong arms snaked around her waist and squeezed gently.

"Another successful Halloween, I'd say. How are you doing?" Kenshin asked.

"Mmmm… better now," Kaoru sighed, turning in his embrace and resting her forehead against his chest. "I love seeing everyone, but those boys wear me out!" She snuggled closer, wrapping her own arms around him when capable hands found their way to the knots behind her shoulder blades.

"There's not much clean up. Why don't you just leave it and I'll take care of the rest in the morning."

"Well, now how can I argue with that?" Kaoru replied, pulling back so that she could smile at him. "Now tell me, who's idea was it to dress Kenji like that?"

Kenshin raised his arms in a gesture of innocence. "Completely his, I swear."

"Uh huh." Kaoru's look was dubious. "I think Sano was right. Kenji just wanted an excuse to hit Yahiko."

"It's possible. He _is_ your son after all," Kenshin smirked, wrapping his arms around her once more.

"Gee, thanks." Kaoru smacked her husband on the arm, but laughed anyway. "Remind me why I put up with you again?"

"Because of my devilishly handsome face and wry sense of humor?"

"Yeah, that's it." Kaoru rolled her eyes, pulling out of his embrace when she heard to the door to Kenji's room open.

"Hey, sweetie. Everything okay?" she asked walking over to where the little boy blinked in the bright light. Kaoru smiled at the confused look on Kenji's face. "C'mon, let's get you back into bed."

"Mom?" Kenji mumbled.

"Yeah, honey."

"Next year, maybe I can be Harry Potter. Or we could throw together… a zombie outfit… or something."

Kaoru smiled as she pulled the covers back over him. "Maybe so, but—"

"Oh, and Uncle Sano said we should use a pillow case next time. Holds more." Kenji yawned widely.

Leaning over, Kaoru pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Good night, Kenji. I love you."

"…ve you, too," me murmured, half asleep.

Quietly closing the door behind her, Kaoru rejoined her husband in the living room, laughing and shaking her head.

"Wanna watch a movie?" he asked. "It's still pretty early."

"Sure. How do Harry Potter or Zombieland sound to you?"

Kenshin quirked an eyebrow. "Interesting choices."

"Yeah well, apparently we need to start researching _next_ year's Halloween costume," Kaoru replied, grabbing a bottle and refilling their wine glasses which had been left on the coffee table.

Kenshin laughed and pulled a case from the shelf. "Zombieland it is," he said, putting the disc in the machine. Settling himself on the couch, he took the glass Kaoru offered.

"Here's to surviving another Halloween," he toasted.

"Here, here!" Kaoru chimed, clinking her glass against Kenshin's before drinking deeply. Leaning back, she nestled herself comfortably against her husband, only half paying attention as Woody Harrelson blew apart rabid zombies

"Say, Kenshin?" Kaoru sat up, a thought suddenly striking her. "How does a zombified Harry Potter sound to you?"

"I think Kenji will love it," Kenshin chuckled.

"Zombie Harry Potter it is!" she said raising her glass once more. "Cheers!"

Kenshin laughed louder as he pulled her back against him once again.

"What're laughing at?" Karou asked defensively.

"Nothing," Kenshin replied pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "We're barely through _this_ Halloween and you're already plotting next year's costume."

"Yeah, well, you can never start too early," she pouted.

Her mind was already swimming with ideas. Maybe she could even convince Kenshin to dress up, too. It would take some careful plotting on her part, but with his hair, he would make a wonderful Ron, and to round out the trio, she could be Hermoine.

'_Oh yes_,' she thought. '_Next year will be the best Halloween yet_!'

xxx

AN: Not written for any prompt in particular, I hope you enjoyed this one shot. Your reviews and comments are appreciated.


	8. Love You Always

A/N: Written for the LiveJournal Community, fanfic_bakeoff. A wee bit o' fluff for St. Valentine's Day and dedicated to my own little man, who isn't as little as he used to be.

Summary: Kenji tells his mother how much he loves her.

**Warnings**: Lots of saccharine sweetness.

* * *

**Love You Always**

"I love you, Momma."

Kaoru smiled and tightened her arms around her son as he snuggled deeper into her embrace as they enjoyed the autumn sunshine. "I love you, too, Kenji."

"Momma?"

"Yes, Kenji?"

"I love you lots."

"Mmmm," Kaoru hummed contentedly, pressing her lips against the silk of Kenji's auburn hair. "And I love _you_ lots," she replied.

"When I grow up, I'm gonna marry you, Momma."

Kaoru giggled. "Oh really?"

"Uh huh."

"Silly boy," she said, tickling the four-year-old on his neck. Kenji giggled and squirmed, but didn't try to escape the circle of his mother's arms. "Why would you want to do that?"

"So I can be with you forever."

Kaoru couldn't help the swell of love at the declaration. "But what about Daddy?"

Kenji sat up and looked over to where Kenshin was hanging the family's laundry. The boy cocked his head to one side thoughtfully before replying. "He can stay, too."

"You're _sure_?" Kaoru teased.

"Yes," Kenji nodded emphatically. "We need a cook."

Kaoru's laughter filled the yard, causing Kenshin to look up from his work. "What's so funny over there?" he called to his family.

Kaoru wiped tears from her eyes as she waved him off. Hugging Kenji tightly, she whispered conspiratorially in his ear. "That we do, my little man, but don't _ever_ tell Daddy I said so, 'kay?"

"Okay, Momma. I love you."

"I love you more…"

"I love you most."

* * *

AN: This drabble, at 243 words, was written for the prompt, Escape. An extra point was offered for working a child into the drabble, which worked perfectly for this collection. Originally posted February 13, 2011.


	9. A Day for Momma

AN: Dedicated to all the mother's out there, and to my own little ones who made this day special for me. Happy Mother's Day!

Warning: A little bit of this, a little bit of that, with a dash of the sacchrine and some angst for good measure. (Blame it on Train's Song "Marry Me" which has been eating my brain.)

* * *

**A Day for Momma**

"Keep stirring, Kenji. You want to make sure it dissolves all the way." Kenshin carefully observed his son on the stool, making sure he kept the liquid moving quickly enough to dissolve the miso, but not so quickly that he risked splashing and being burnt. "Good work!" he commended, ruffling the boy's russet hair before turning back to the tofu he was carefully dicing.

The five-year-old beamed under the praise from his father. "Momma will be _so_ surprised," he enthused, bouncing excitedly on the balls of his feet.

Kenshin had quietly woken him up that morning with an idea to surprise his mother and Kenji had cheerfully taken to the role of co-conspirator. They'd snuck off to the market early for the tofu, planning and plotting as they walked the dirt road. First order of the day was to let Momma sleep as long as she wanted to. She'd been very busy lately teaching classes at home and at a neighboring dojo after Kobayashi-sensei had injured himself. Then Daddy said they would surprise her with breakfast in bed and Kenji was in charge of making the soup. It was a task he was taking very seriously.

"Let's see how we're doing… is it ready for the tofu yet?" Kenshin asked setting down his knife and taking the spoon from Kenji to inspect the soup.

"I think so," Kenji replied.

"Yep, we're ready!" Kenshin declared after testing the broth. "Why don't you get the bowls out while I finish this."

"M'kay!"

Hopping down from his perch, Kenji fished out the necessary dishes and placed them on the tray next to the grilled fish and rolled eggs. Kenshin carefully poured the hot soup from the ladle into the bowl and Kenji inspected the offering.

"Something's missing," he declared.

"Really?" Kenshin replied, looking over his son's head. "What else do we need?"

"Umm…" A small frown creased the smooth lines of Kenji's young face as he tried to piece together what else the tray needed. And then he remembered it – the story his mother had told him few nights ago when he couldn't sleep. It was the story about how his father had told his mother that he loved her.

"Be right back!"

Dashing out the door, he heard his father call after him, but didn't turn back. He knew of the perfect thing to put with her breakfast to tell her just how much he loved her, he just hoped there was still one left. He dashed around the corner of the house to the garden and Momma's "special place". It didn't take long to find what he was looking for – the bush his father had planted for Momma the year he was born.

He let out a whoop of joy when he spied a few of the crimson blooms still remained even this late in the season. There were even a couple that hadn't turned brown in the early spring rains. Hastily Kenji plucked two of the best flowers – one from him and one from his father. Running back inside, he tucked the two camellia blossoms amongst the plates and bowls of food.

"There!" he exclaimed, beaming up at his father proudly.

Kenshin smiled back at his son and nodded. "They're perfect," he said, chucking the boy playfully under the chin. "Now, let's go see if your mother is awake yet."

Kenji stepped out of the kitchen and led the way to his parents' bedroom. Carefully sliding it open, he saw Kaoru sitting up on the futon, blinking sleep from her eyes. At the sound of the scraping wood, she turned toward him and smiled.

"Good morning." Kaoru opened her arms and Kenji bounded into them without hesitation. He snuggled in as she pulled him close. "You're up early. And look at you already dressed!" she exclaimed holding him at arm's length as she inspected.

"Nope, you're up late," Kenji corrected, giggling.

"Oh really?" she asked raising a brow.

"Yep. Daddy said we should let you sleep."

"Well that was _very_ nice of you. Thank you!" she said, giving him another squeeze. "Where is your Daddy, anyway?"

"Right here," said Kenshin walking in with the tray of food.

"Surprise!" cried Kenji, clapping his hands triumphantly.

"What's all this?" Kaoru said laughing as Kenshin set the tray on the floor next to the futon.

"Nothing much," Kenshin replied, chuckling at Kenji who was still squirming excitedly in his mother's lap. "We just though we would show you how much we appreciate all that you do." Leaning over, Kenshin placed a light kiss on his wife's cheek.

"I made the soup!" Kenji declared, puffing out his small chest proudly.

"Did you now… well, then, I shall have to try that first," Kaoru said, pinching his chubby cheek. Shifting her grip on her son, Kaoru reached for the soup and lifted the bowl to her lips. Kenji watched her face carefully, his little heart beating a nervous rhythm against his ribs.

'_Please let her like it… please let her like it…_' he chanted silently, teeth catching his lower lip in a perfect imitation of his mother's nervous gesture.

"Mmmmm…" Kaoru hummed as the liquid slid down her throat. "That is some of the _best_ miso soup I've ever had! Where did you learn to make that, honey?"

"Daddy showed me!"

"Are you sure? Because I think that's even _better_ than Daddy's soup!" Kaoru sent a conspiratorial wink toward Kenshin.

"Really?" Kenji's face brightened.

"Yep! Now what should I try next?"

Kenshin slipped from the room as Kenji directed Kaoru's food choices. Moments later, he brought in two more trays so that the family could share breakfast together. When the meal was finally finished, the three Kamiya's had a full day of relaxation and fun planned. Kenshin and Kenji cleared the dishes away and left Kaoru to get dressed.

"Kenji, why don't you run up to Dr. Gensai's and see if they want to join us for our picnic today?"

"Can I?" he asked, eyes alight. When Kenshin nodded, Kenji did a little jump for joy. "Yay!"

Kenji didn't have to be asked twice. He was out the gate before his father could blink and Kenshin couldn't do anything except laugh as he put the dishes in the soapy wash bucket. A few minutes later, slim arms snaked around his middle and squeezed lightly.

"Thank you for this morning," Karou whispered, pressing a light kiss against Kenshin's neck. "Can I help?" she asked as she moved around him and grabbed the wash rag from the suds.

"Oh no you don't," Kenshin scolded, taking the rag from her. "Kenji and I already told you – this is _your_ day."

"Oh, pfft. I feel guilty just sitting around doing nothing." Kaoru paused, looking around. "Where's Kenji?"

"I sent him off to Dr. Genzai's to see if he and the girls wanted to join us."

"You mean, we're… _alone_?" Kaoru's tone turned mischievous. "We should take advantage of this rare moment," she said, shifting so that she stood between Kenshin and the dirty dishes.

"Oh? What did you have in mind?" Kenshin asked, loving the twinkling light in his wife's eyes.

"Well…. I haven't properly thanked you for breakfast," she purred, pressing her lips to the underside of Kenshin's jaw as her hands reached around to grab his backside, headless of the soapy water still dripping from her fingers.

Kenshin's smile turned wicked as he returned the favor, leaving his own set of wet prints on the cotton of her green kimono, before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. He purred in satisfaction when she melted into his embrace and his hands snaked up to find purchase in her thick hair.

For several minutes they stood locked in each other's embrace, relishing the stolen moment together. Slowly, the sound of young voices drifting in from the yard registered and the lip-locked couple jumped apart, quickly attempting to right rumpled clothing and smooth mussed hair.

"Momma! Daddy! They said yes!" Kenji's voice preceded him by mere seconds before he appeared in the kitchen doorway, followed moments later by Ayame and Suzume who set down a basket of offerings for that afternoon's outing.

"That's great!" exclaimed Kaoru a little too brightly, brushing her bangs from her face. "Isn't that great Kenshin?" she asked, nudging her husband who had his back to the doorway as he resumed his dish washing.

"Sure is!" Kenshin replied glancing over his shoulder. "Hi girls!"

They waved at him, smothering giggles behind their other hands as they glanced at the back of his _hakama_. Kenji looked at the older girls strangely before following their line of sight and catching a glimpse of the wet handprint. "Daddy, why is your butt all wet?" he asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion. At that, Ayame and Suzume burst out in full-blown laughter.

Suzume put her arms around Kenji and started to steer the five-year-old out of the room. "I think your parents need a few minutes alone, Kenji-kun," she said, shooting a knowing look at her sister.

"But – "

"Why don't we go play, Kenji-kun. Didn't you tell me Misao-chan sent you a set of _koma_ from Kyoto?" Ayame asked, interrupting Kenji's protests.

"Oh yeah! C'mon!" he shouted, breaking free of Suzume's grip and dashing toward his room.

The girls started after him, but before she left the kitchen, the twelve-year-old Ayame turned toward a now-furiously blushing Kaoru. "Don't worry. We'll keep him occupied." With that, and a conspiratorial wink, she disappeared around the corner.

Kaoru buried her face in Kenshin's shoulder as she burst into a fit of embarrassed giggles and wrapped her arms around Kenshin's waist once more.

"You're gonna get it later, _koi_," Kenshin said, continuing to scrub and rise the morning's dishes despite his wife's hold on him which only made Kaoru laugh harder.

"Promise?" she asked, nipping at his shoulder with her teeth.

Kenshin paused in his scrubbing and turned eyes on her that were quickly shifting to amber. "Count on it."

"Looking forward to it, _anata_," she replied playfully, giving him a swat on his backside as she released her grip on him.

Kaoru's only warning was the low growl before Kenshin had her pinned against the counter, trapped between his arms as he stole her breath with another kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Kaoru slowed the kiss and gently pulled away.

"We need to get ready if we're going to pick up food at the Akebeko before heading down the river," she said softly, fingering the edge of his navy _gi_ where it rested at the nape of his neck. She didn't _really_ want to leave the circle of Kenshin's arms, but she knew how excited her son was about a day out with his parents. "Momma's special day" he'd called it.

Kenshin moaned in frustration, burying his face in the crook of her neck. "You're a tease, you know that?"

Kaoru giggled, turning her head to give him a quick lick on the shell of his ear. "And you love that about me. Admit it."

Kenshin sighed, nuzzling her skin. "Frustrating woman."

"I love you," she whispered quietly, seriously, the playfulness suddenly draining from her.

Kenshin pulled back to look into her blue, blue eyes. Capturing her face between his hands, he pressed a firm, chaste kiss against her lips. Kaoru reached grasped his wrists tightly as her heart swelled. "And I love you," Kenshin said, running his thumbs over her cheeks lightly. "Now get out of here while I still have the strength to let you out of my sight."

Standing on tip toes, Kaoru pressed a final, quick kiss against Kenshin's lips before hurrying from the kitchen. Once safely outside the door, she leaned heavily against the wall. Closing her eyes, she listened to the sounds filtering through the house – the clack of Kenshin doing dishes; the laughter of her son and adopted nieces as they played – and her heart swelled with so much love and thankfulness, she felt like it would burst from her chest.

'_How did I get so lucky?'_ she wondered silently.

Kaoru pushed away from the wall, feeling the sudden urge to share her special "Mother's Day" with the mother _she _had lost so early in her life – a mother remembered only in fleeting memories of laughter, joy and love. Stepping into the sunlight, she made her way to the garden and the small shrine her father had built in her mother's memory. Kneeling down in the soft grass, she pressed her hands together and closed her eyes.

"Did you see Kenji today, Momma? I can't believe how fast he's growing up. He's gotten so big…" Kaoru's prayer drifted off as she swallowed around the lump forming in her throat. "Thank you, Momma. Thank you for always watching over us… I love you…"

xxx

AN: I hope you enjoyed my little tribute to mother's day. This oneshot, weighing in at a hefty 2143 words, was written for the LJ community rk_challenge and their prompts for May – Mother, Thankful, Basket, Pour, and Sunshine.

A couple of references:

The red camellia signifies love in _hanakotoba _(flower language). Use in this drabble refers back to my oneshot, _The Dragon and the Rose_, in which Kenshin finally declared his love to Kaoru through the use of flowers after their return from Enishi's island.

_Koma_ are traditional Japanese spinning tops. Some of them are amazing works of art.


	10. Tricks and Treats

AN: I know, it's been ages a while since I updated and here I come with yet another AU Halloween ficlet. Sorry it's a little after the fact :)

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Tricks and Treats**

"Mo-o-o-omma?"

Kaoru smothered a smile as her son's jaw-cracking yawn added several extra syllables to the word. "Yes, Kenji?"

"Can you tell me a story?"

"Oh, Kenji, its _way_ past your bedtime. You need some sleep before school tomorrow."

"_Please_?" he pleaded. In the dim light of the darkened room, large blue eyes blinked up at her from where the five-year-old was buried under his quilt. Kaoru sighed. He always did this, and yet no matter how often he did, she gave in every time.

"Maybe a very _short _one."

Triumph sparkled in those blue eyes. She knew she would regret it in the morning when they were getting ready for school and Kenji was tired and cranky from being up late, but she just couldn't help herself. Her son had her wrapped about his little finger and he knew it.

"What story would you like to hear?"

"Ummm, how about… No, I want… ummm…" One small finger tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Kenji, you need to choose quickly or it's time for sleep," Kaoru chided gently.

"Can you tell me the one about Jack?" he blurted out quickly.

"Jack? That's too long, Kenji. Pick something shorter."

"But it's Halloween," the little boy whined.

Kaoru scrambled for another excuse not to tell the story. "It's too scary and I don't want to you have nightmares again.'

"I won't! I won't! _Pleeease_?"

"Alright. If you have bad dreams, though, I don't want you coming to wake me up." Leaning forward, she whispered conspiratorially, "But you can wake up Daddy."

"I heard that!" Kenshin called from the next room.

Mother and son giggled. "The short version then?"

Kenji nodded eagerly, wriggling deeper under the covers and curling up on his side. 'I'm such a sucker,' she thought. Taking a deep breath, Kaoru closed her eyes and began to rubbing Kenji's back as she envisioned the story she was about to tell.

"_Once upon a time, there was a man named Jack who wandered the land and liked to take advantage of other people's kindness…_"

"Like Uncle Sano?"

Kaoru giggled before she could stop herself. "Yes, like Uncle Sano. But _un_like Uncle Sano, Jack was not a _good_ man. He never repaid the generosity given to him and would steal from those who gave him shelter."

"But Uncle Sano is always stealing our food," Kenji countered, remembering his "uncle's" endless appetite.

"That may be true, but doesn't he also bring us treats when he comes to visit?"

"Sometimes," Kenji grudgingly agreed.

"May I continue now?"

Kenji nodded.

"Now where was I?" Kaoru said thoughtfully. "Oh yes…

"_Jack's reputation was so horrible that_—"

"Momma, what does 'reputation' mean?"

"Kenji, do you want to hear the story or not?"

"Sorry," he mumbled apologetically.

"No more interruptions, m'kay?" Kaoru said, tapping him gently on his small nose. Clearing her throat, she tried again. "_Now, Jack's reputation was so horrible, that word even reached the Devil. Naturally curious, the Devil wanted to find out if all the stories were true, for surely, no mortal could be as deceitful as he._

"_One night, on a Halloween just like this one, as Jack was stumbled drunkenly into a new village where none would know his name, he came across a body lying in the road. And who do you think it was that Jack had found?_"

"The Devil!" Kenji cried excitedly.

"That right! It was the Devil!" Kaoru replied, emphasizing the last word with a tickle that sent Kenji into a fit of giggles. "He had come to collect Jack's horrible, black soul and drag it down to Hell.

"_At first, Jack didn't know who it was that he'd found. Being the greedy man that he was, Jack went to search through to pockets of the man thinking he might find some change to buy his next drink. However, when he went to roll the body over, he saw two glowing yellow eyes surrounded by bright red hair, and the Devil grinned a wicked grin, filled with sharp teeth and said…_"

" '_Hello, Jack,_' " Kenji growled impressively.

"Ooo, nice voice, Kenji!"

The boy beamed with pride. "Thanks!"

"_Now, Jack might_—"

"Momma?"

Kaoru slowly let out her breath, praying for patience. "Yes?"

"Why does the Devil look like Daddy?"

"Just coincidence." Kenshin coughed loudly. "Remember, I didn't write the story!" she said, emphasizing the last part loudly enough to carry clearly into next room. "May I continue, please?"

"_Now Jack might argue with you about being a common thief and a drunk, but there could be __no__ doubt about one thing – Jack was __clever__. He knew his time had come and so he asked the Devil for one last thing – a mug of ale. Seeing no harm in granting this one seemingly simple request, the Devil foolishly agreed and the two of them walked toward the closest village, chatting away like the thickest of thieves. The Devil was duly impressed with Jack's stories of trickery and Jack was only too happy to tell them._

"_In no time at all, they reached a pub, and honoring their agreement, the Devil bought Jack his drink. The Devil almost regretted having to take Jack's soul down to Hell, for who better to carry out the Devil's own work than a mortal as deceitful as Jack? But it had to be done and so to soothe his own momentary regret, the Devil ordered a drink for himself. He raised his glass to Jack, toasting a life well-lived._"

Kaoru looked down at Kenji. He'd grown unusually quiet and she was sure Kenji had passed out from pure exhaustion. Instead, she found him staring up at her, forehead scrunched in confusion.

"What's the matter, Kenji?"

"I don't get it. Why does the Devil say Jack lived a _good_ life? I thought Jack was bad."

"Well, is the Devil bad?"

Kenji nodded his head.

"And is Jack bad?" Another nod. "So since the Devil is bad and Jack is bad, the Devil thinks that it's good that Jack does bad things. Understand?"

Kenji nodded, but it was hesitant and Kaoru was sure that he fully understood.

'Best to keep going before he asks any more questions or we'll never finish,' she thought. 'Let's see if he'll let me skip to the end.'

"_So after the Devil and Jack had drunk their fill, it was time to go. Jack left the bar with the Devil ready to_—"

"You skipped it."

Damn_. _He'd caught her. "Skipped what?" she asked innocently.

"Where he turns into the coin."

"Kenji, I told you, the short version. It's already been ten minutes. We need to finish so you can _sleep_."

"But it's the best part," Kenji argued around another yawn.

Kaoru sighed.

"_When the Devil and Jack had drunk their fill, it was time to go. However, Jack had no money… or so he claimed. After all, he wasn't called 'Stingy Jack' for nothing. Looking at the Devil, Jack said, 'What shall we do?'_

"_The Devil thought for a moment. 'I'll transform myself into a copper so you can pay for the ale, but mind that you use those thieving hands of yours to steal me back and carry me out of here.'_

"_Jack immediately agreed to the clever plan. He watched as the Devil disappeared from the chair, a bright, shiny coin appearing on the table that same instant. Jack quickly snatched up the copper, stuffing it into his right pocket where he kept a silver cross. He might not be a man of God, but he certainly new how to use God's powers when is best suited him. _

"_The coin grew warm in his pocket as the Devil raged, realizing he'd been tricked by Jack. Now he was trapped as a coin for as long as Jack kept him next to the cross._"

Kenji smiled sleepily. "Jack should have just left him in there."

"Probably," Kaoru replied. "But then we wouldn't have the rest of the story, would we?"

"Nope."

"Do you remember what happens next?"

"Jack gets to live for ten more years."

"That's right." Kaoru brushed russet bangs away from Kenji's sleepy face. "_Jack agreed to let the Devil go if the Devil agreed not to come for Jack's soul for ten more years._

"_And so, ten years passed. Jack continued to wander throughout the country, going from town to town, his soul growing more evil with each passing year. Finally, the night of All Hallow's Eve came again. It was ten years to the day since Jack had first met the Devil._

"_The Devil returned once more and found Jack sleeping beneath an apple tree, its wide-spread branches laden with bright red fruit. Before the Devil could wake him, Jack opened his eyes and said, 'I will go with you, as I promised, but first could get me_…" Kaoru paused, leaving an opening for Kenji.

" '_An apple_,' " the five-year-old murmured.

" '_I am hungry, but they are too high. I cannot reach them.' _

"_Now the Devil had not forgotten that night when he was tricked by the mortal Jack. Having no wish to be deceived again, the Devil looked carefully at the tree and then back at the man lying beneath it. Seeing nothing that could be used against him, the Devil quickly climbed the tree. _

"_But Jack was no simpleton. He knew the Devil would be coming for him and he was ready. Jumping to his feet, Jack revealed a stack of wooden crosses that had been hidden behind his back. Quickly, he laid them in a circle around the tree, trapping the Devil once again._

"_The Devil roared from high in the branches to the tree, for he'd been trapped by Jack for the second time. 'What will it cost me for my freedom this time, Stingy Jack?' hissed the Devil from his perch._

" '_My soul,' Jack replied. 'When I die, you must promise not to take my soul to Hell.' The Devil thought about it for several moments. Seeing no other way out of his predicament, the Devil agreed._

"_Several years later, Jack, while stealing turnips from his brother's garden, suddenly fell dead. His mortal body having finally passed from this world, Jack's soul stood before the gates of Heaven. He thought himself very clever indeed for having outwitted the Devil himself to gain entrance into Heaven. However, he was not permitted to pass through the gates, for his drunken, deceitful life had been a curse upon his fellow man. Unable to enter Heaven, Jack's soul descended to the depths of Hell, where the Devil himself came out to meet him._

" '_You may not enter here, Jack,' the Devil told him. 'I made a promise to you and I shall honor it.'_ "

Kenji shifted under his covers. "Jack wasn't smart, was he?"

Kaoru hummed thoughtfully. "He _thought _he was, but no, he wasn't very smart at all. Do you remember what happened to Jack, Kenji?"

"The Devil gave him a piece of fire."

"That's right," Kaoru said smoothing her hand across Kenji's hair. "And what did Jack do with the fire?"

"He put it in a pumpkin and it became his head," Kenji mumbled, already halfway to dream land.

Kaoru laughed quietly. "Well not _exactly_, but I think that's close enough for tonight. And now, my little man, it's time for you to sleep."

"Yes, Momma."

Kaoru kissed Kenji's round cheek and tucked the quilt higher around his chin. "Sweet dreams. I love you," she whispered, but Kenji was already fast asleep.

Tiptoeing out of the room, she quietly closed the door behind her and joined Kenshin

"That was the short version?" Kenshin asked laughing. "You spoil him."

Kaoru shrugged, flopping on the couch next to het husband. "I know. But I'm not the only one, Mr. I'm-Just-Going-To-Take-Him-Trick-or-Treating-Around-One-More-Block." She poked him playfully in the ribs for emphasis.

"Hey, I didn't do that for _him_. I did that for _you_. Now there's enough in that big, plastic pumpkin that he won't notice right away when things start to go missing."

"Ooo… I _knew_ there was a reason I married you!" she exclaimed, leaping off the couch, fairly skipping into the kitchen. She returned moments later, her arms wrapped around the treasure trove of sugar and resumed her position next to Kenshin, who promptly held his hand out, palm up. "Let's se…" Rifling through the plethora of bite-sized treats, she extracted one wrapped in red. "Skittles?" she asked, dropping the package into his waiting fingers.

"Why thank you, my lady," he said, sneaking in a quick kiss as Kaoru continued to dig.

"Jackpot!" she cried, pulling out a full-size package of Twix.

"I get part of that," Kenshin said ripping open his candy.

"Pfft. You have your Skittles. Leave me and my Twix alone… unless you have something you can offer in trade?"

"I'm sure," he said, leaning over to nuzzle the sensitive spot below her ear, "I can think of something which you will find… satisfying."

Kaoru laughed and held up her package of chocolate. "Here's to another successful Halloween."

"Here, here!" Kenshin raised his Skittles, "clinking" them against Kaoru's Twix. "May we survive Kenji's sugar-induced mania."

"Heaven help us," Kaoru sighed, biting into her candy bar. "Do you think Misao's available to babysit for like… the next _month_?"

* * *

AN: Based on the Irish legend of Stingy Jack, or Jack of the Lantern, from which we get the tradition of jack-o-laterns on Halloween. In the original story, Jack places the Devil's ember in a hallowed out turnip (there were no pumpkins in Ireland) and was forced to wander the earth for eternity with only his lantern to light the way. As with all folk tales, there are many variations to this one, including one where Jack's head is replaced by a carved pumpkin (think Sleepy Hollow). Kenji just gets the stories mixed up.

This ficlet was written for the recently inaugurated LiveJournal Community, RK Fic Exchange, and their Autumn drabble fest. Originally posted November 6, 2011.


	11. Twofer

AN: A little something to say a great big "thanks!" to Melitot for all of the wonderful art she's created for me over the years. This isn't half of what it should be, but I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Two-****fer**

"Kaa-san! Tou-san!"

Kenshin looked up from where he was digging vegetables out of the family garden with Kaoru to see his five-year-old barreling toward them, wild red hair escaping his low ponytail, much the way his father's once had.

"Kenji? Everything okay?" Kaoru asked, caution coloring her tone as her son came to a skidding halt next to a pile of daikon. The level of excitement evident on the boy's face, coupled with the hand fisted by his side, _could_ be nothing, but often as not meant that Kenji had "rescued" some less-than-savory creature possessing more legs than she was comfortable seeing on anything. Kaoru suppressed a shudder at the memory of her hair ribbon box being used as a shelter for wayward spiders. Giving herself a mental shake, Kaoru brought herself back to the present and focused on her son.

Kenji nodded excitedly in answer to his mother's question, thrusting out his fist and carefully uncurling his fingers. Kaoru instinctively shrank back, earning her an amused chuckle from her husband even as Kenshin walked forward to see what rested in Kenji's chubby palm. Kenshin's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"_Two_ of them?"

"Uh huh!"

Kenshin let out a bark of laughter. With his body blocking her view, Kaoru couldn't see what her son held, but given the distinct lack of recrimination from Kenshin, Kaoru's curiosity quickly overcame her wariness.

"Ok, you two. What is going on?" Kaoru asked as she got up, dusting off her hands before joining them.

"Go on," Kenshin smiled, ruffling Kenji's hair. "Show her."

Kenji practically vibrated with delight as he grinned ear to ear revealing the new, and rather sizable, gap in his upper teeth. Kaoru squealed, throwing her arms around Kenji so hard that the little boy let out a small _oof_ as he trying to squirm away. "Kaa-saaaan!"

"Ooo… sorry!" Kaoru apologized, relinquishing her tight hold even though inside, she was dancing happily.

Finally, _finally_ after weeks of wiggling and twisting and _pulling_ those stubborn teeth were out. Gone were the painful, bleeding gums and fights over eating because it just _hurt_ too much. "Let's celebrate tonight. What do you think? Dinner with the A-ke-be-ko?" she asked, punctuating the last word with light taps on Kenji's small nose.

"Yay! Yay! Yay! Then I can show Yahiko-occhan!" Kenji jumped for joy and Kaoru had to catch him in her arms before he trampled the cabbages.

"That's right. But we have something very important to do first, don't we?" Kaoru reminded him, walking toward the house and away from the garden to prevent any potential mishaps.

Kenji wriggled, sliding from Kaoru's arms. Running to the edge of the porch that hugged the house, he peered into the space beneath. He paused a moment, looking at his two baby teeth for the last time before reaching back and throwing them as hard as he could.

"Well done!" Kenshin laughed as Kenji puffed his chest proudly, hands on his small hips. "Let's get cleaned up so we can go out."

xxx

A short while later, the family found themselves seated at their favorite table, while Kenji regaled Yahiko with the tale of his missing teeth, wiggling the tip of his tongue through the gaping hole.

"Careful, brat. You keep doin' that and I might just pull it out," Yahiko teased, playfully making a grab for the little boy. Kenji tried to scramble out of reach, knocking his knees against the table.

"Oww! Kaa-san, make him stop!"

"Kenji, keep your tongue in your mouth. No one wants to see it. Yahiko, leave –"

"Food!" Yahiko exclaimed before Kaoru could finish her scolding. Leaping to his feet, he helped Tsubame distribute bowls of rice and plates of meat and vegetables.

Kenji bounced, clapping his hands excitedly. Lightning fast, he snagged a carrot off one of the plates, popping it in his mouth before his mother knew what had happened. Savoring the flavor of the sauce, Kenji bit down. No pain. He snuck a piece of beef in munched away. Still no pain. Yep, life was good again.

Grinning triumphantly, Kenji tucked in to his victory meal.

* * *

AN: Just a little note on cultural customs: while here in the United States, it kids put teeth under pillows to get gifts (usually money) from the Tooth Fairy, in Japan the custom is just a bit different. When a child loses a tooth, it is customary for him or her to throw it onto the roof if it came from the lower jaw, or into the space beneath the floor if it came from the upper jaw.

Thanks for reading. Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
